


[Podfic] drink to your health (and you'll drink to mine)

by miss_marina95



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Law School, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author Summary: Halfway through the night, after Foggy’s dragged Marci to Hell’s Kitchen to get cheap ass drunk on liquor that’s not even labeled, Matt’s the one who ends up wearing Foggy’s jacket—which is…okay. You know, it’s not like they’re dating, Foggy and her. They did, briefly, a weird spat of monogamy and dorm room domesticity that didn’t sit right with either of them. Now, they just mostly fuck each other and hang out and study, which is better. Feelings are messy and Marci’s not great at them—and, frankly, she doesn’t like not being great at things.</p>
<p>At this point, though, she really just wants to know when these small dumb children who keep following her around are finally going to get their own shit together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] drink to your health (and you'll drink to mine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FumblesMcStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumblesMcStupid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [drink to your health (and you'll drink to mine)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193029) by [returnsandreturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns). 



> This was recorded for FumblesMcStupid for ITPE 2015! I really hope you enjoy darling, I have minimal knowledge of Daredevil and probably didn't do this justice, but I loved the story!
> 
> Thanks to returnsandreturns for giving me permission to record, and the the mods, as always, for running a fantastic challenge!

coverartist: miss_marina95

Length: 00:12:14

Links: Download (right-click, save): [ MP3 ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/mp3/%5BDaredevil%5D%20drink%20to%20your%20health%20%28and%20you%27ll%20drink%20to%20mine%29.mp3) or [ M4B ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/m4b/%5bDaredevil%5d%20drink%20to%20your%20health%20\(and%20you%27ll%20drink%20to%20mine\).m4b)

Streaming also available through MP3! Much love to paraka for hosting!


End file.
